


Пусть остается мертвым

by Andrew_Clean



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean
Summary: Лора очень любит мужа. И не позволит никому встать у нее на пути.





	Пусть остается мертвым

Лора всегда мечтала, что в ее доме, доме ее семьи будет камин. Она выросла в городской квартире с центральным отоплением, и камин для нее был символом уюта, настоящего домашнего очага. Муниципалитет, которому принадлежал дом, вечно экономил на отоплении, и стоило температуре за окном опуститься ниже 10 градусов по Фаренгейту, как еле теплящиеся батареи переставали спасать от пронизывающего холода. И все, о чем могла мечтать Лора, закутываясь в две кофты, прежде чем лечь в постель, - это жаркий огонь, потрескивающий на пахнущих смолой дровах.

Поэтому, когда ее семья обзавелась фермой, она потребовала камин в гостиной. Несмотря на то, что в доме была собственная котельная, и жару можно было устроить даже летом. Клинт тогда посмотрел на нее задумчиво, открыл рот, будто собирался возразить, но промолчал, только кивнул, улыбнувшись. После рождения первого ребенка она рассказала ему, в чем дело.

Теперь она смотрела на огонь и раздумывала, сделать ли его убийцей. Он, всегда бывший для нее символом добра и тепла, теперь должен был помочь ей в другом деле. Сможет ли она лишить его невинности?.. Лора покачала головой: сегодня было не время для сомнений. Она посмотрела на листы бумаги, зажатые в руке. Через несколько секунд они вспыхнули в камине и свернулись в коричневую ленту, вскоре смешавшуюся с золой.

 

Когда погиб Коулсон, все убеждали Клинта, что он не виноват в случившемся. И он, конечно же, соглашался. Он говорил, что все нормально, что никто не смог бы противостоять чарам Локи, кроме человека без сердца. Но когда Лора просыпалась посреди ночи, она видела, что Клинт не спит. Вернее, чувствовала, ведь он мастерски притворялся спящим, даже ресницы практически не дрожали. Но он так упорно изображал ровное дыхание, что Лора не верила ему ни на грош. Ведь спящий Клинт редко дышал спокойно и безмятежно. И днем, глядя на складки, залегшие между бровей мужа, Лора словно физически чувствовала, как чувство вины разрывает того на куски.

Она сочувствовала ему, ведь Фил был для Клинта наставником, другом, которому он верил безоговорочно. Она не представляла себе, каково это - знать, что из-за тебя погиб хороший человек. И Клинт не давал ей этого почувствовать, потому что ни разу не заговорил с ней о собственных ощущениях ("Да ничего со мной не происходит, брось, это же был не я, а Локи-марионетка").

Поэтому когда после возвращения из Соковии Клинт заговорил с ней о Пьетро... она пришла в ужас.

Он сидел около камина и говорил, глядя куда-то в огонь:  
\- Знаешь, это как удав. Он хватает тебя, обвивает своим телом и начинает сжимать - сначала слегка, даря тебе обманчивое чувство, что вырваться очень легко, а потом начинает душить. И ты не можешь пошевелить и пальцем, а потом... потом уже не хочешь шевелиться, потому что становится все равно. И кажется, что лучше умереть, чтобы избавиться навсегда от этого чувства вины... Стать мертвым легче, чем искупить свою вину.

Лора выслушала историю спасения своего мужа и гибели одного генно-модифицированного паренька со странным именем Пьетро Максимофф от нескольких человек. Кто-то склонялся к тому, что мальчишка только хотел столкнуть Хоукая с намечавшейся пулевой трассы, но не успел. Наташа думала, что Пьетро понимал: скорость не спасет, и целенаправленно закрыл собой лучника с ребенком. Но все сходились в одном: этот порыв был совершенно спонтанным. Пьетро постоянно подшучивал над Хоукаем, и не сказать, чтобы это было по-доброму. То, что случилось, произошло в пылу битвы, когда весь мир четко делится пополам, на своих и чужих. Ты убиваешь чужих и спасаешь своих, не обращая внимания на отношения за пределами поля боя.

Но Лора никогда не была наивной или глупой. Кто бы что ни думал о женщине, которая все свое время проводила на уединенной ферме с детьми, ее занятия не ограничивались кухней и вечерним наблюдением за далекими верхушками темнеющих деревьев - не возвращается ли домой муж. Если кому-то было удобно так считать, что ж. Лора подозревала, что и Наташа, несмотря на всю свою дружелюбность, относится к ней несколько снисходительно. Пусть. Вот только она ни на секунду не верила ни в одну из теорий по поводу Пьетро. Что угодно, только не спонтанность. Не по отношению к Клинту.

Лора усмехнулась, вспомнив их знакомство. Обычный бар, привлекательный мужчина, угостивший ее, то ли из вежливости, то ли потому, что нечего было делать. Она чувствовала эту легкую незаинтересованность, поэтому постаралась не выказать своего интереса в ответ. И когда тот, почувствовав холодность, собирался уйти, она пошла за ним. Она пошла, и потом наблюдала, как шли все. И улыбалась про себя, когда Клинт начинал рефлектировать на тему "обычный человек среди супергероев". Лора знала, что муж был необходим супергероям настолько, что каждый из них пожертвовал бы собой ради него.

Знала - и все равно почувствовала себя непонятно преданной, когда это "бы" воплотилось в жизнь. Особенно, когда узнала, кто загородил собой Клинта. Ртуть. Мальчишка, которого Мстители считали своим врагом, в одно мгновение переквалифицировавшийся в союзника. Зло подшучивавший над Клинтом, называвший его пенсионером.

Они и общались-то пару дней. Что там могло произойти за двое суток?

А произошло.

Что-то, о чем Лора понятия не имела, потому что Клинт замыкался в себе, стоило просто упомянуть об этом. Она смотрела на резко углубившиеся горестные складки, проходившие от крыльев носа к краям губ, и понимала, что зашла на запретную территорию. Впервые Клинт возводил между ними какую-то границу. Что странного в том, что она не питала любви к юнцу, давно и безвозвратно мертвому, но до сих пор заставлявшему Клинта не спать по ночам?..

Так же настороженно она отнеслась к новому супермену из круга общения Клинта, хотя бы потому, что в их разговоре не один раз прозвучало имя Пьетро. Кроме того, мужчина всеми своими повадками, внешностью и манерой одеваться напоминал бездарного фокусника из цирка шапито. "Странный", - это было самое безобидное определение для него. Ничего удивительного, что незнакомец в самом деле оказался Стрейнджем.

Новый знакомый одевался в стиле Тора. Лора никак не могла поверить, что такие костюмы на самом деле функциональны в сражениях. Сплошная театральщина. Средство воздействия на экзальтированных дамочек и незрелых умом девиц.

\- Твой доктор Стрейндж похож на старинного престидижитатора, - со смехом поделилась Лора с мужем. Клинт пожал плечами и спокойно ответил:

\- Он просто маг.

Это было сказано таким тоном, каким в судах выносят приговоры, безапелляционным и окончательным. Не то, чтобы Лора хоть раз была в суде, но полицейские сериалы время от времени посматривала. Не часто. Правда. Ну и, понятное дело, когда Лора уловила краем уха смысл переговоров доктора Стрейнджа с Клинтом, она ни на мгновение не подумала, что они спятили. Она моментально поняла: Пьетро Максимофф может вернуться в мир живых.

И первой ее мыслью было: что будет с ними? С ней и детьми, младшего из которых она так опрометчиво согласилась назвать в честь Наташи и Пьетро? Останется ли Клинт с ними? Его уже и так почти не было, он исчезал на миссиях и бесконечных встречах с доктором Стрейнджем, который подарил ему такую сильную надежду.

А сейчас он, видимо, был с Мстителями, потому что его новый знакомец пожаловал на ферму Бартонов один. Лора совершенно неискренне предложила доктору Стрейнджу подождать Клинта в доме. Но тот лишь улыбнулся понимающе, как будто все прочитал на лице у Лоры. - Нет, к сожалению, я не могу. С удовольствием воспользовался бы вашим предложением, но меня ждут, - сказал он, как всегда чересчур манерничая, на взгляд Лоры. - Только не в этом времени и не в этом пространстве. Передайте, пожалуйста, Клинту это письмо. Это... последний шаг, после него он окажется у самой цели.

Стрейндж улыбнулся и театрально исчез с порога. Но у Лоры не было сил даже удивиться: она смотрела на бумагу в руке как загипнотизированная. Она поняла, что там было написано, хотя ни один значок, выведенный каллиграфическим почерком, не был ей знаком.

Они хотят вернуть Пьетро.

Они смогут его вернуть.

А что будет потом? Она спрашивала у огня, танцевавшего в камине, словно он был ее единственным другом. И отвечала сама себе: ничего не изменится. Клинт не сможет предать ее и детей.

Клинт всегда говорил ей, что семья для него - это око бури, место, где можно отдохнуть от катастроф, которые происходят вокруг него. Но у Лоры уже не осталось ни душевных сил, ни слепого доверия, чтобы представить себе, что у бури может быть око.

Что мог ответить ей огонь, который умел только отнимать жизнь?

Она знала.

Пусть остается мертвым.

 

Через пару часов домой вернулся муж. Клинт вошел в дом быстрыми шагами, даже не крикнув как обычно "Я дома!"

\- Ко мне никто не приходил? - спросил он Лору, сидевшую прямо на полу у камина, вместо приветствия.

И тогда она улыбнулась и спокойно ответила:  
\- Нет, совершенно никого.


End file.
